Phase-locked loops are generally implemented using integrated circuits and may be utilized for a variety of purposes. For example, phase-locked loops may be utilized for clock recovery, frequency synthesis, and so on. The different uses of the phase-locked loops, however, may have differing requirements that may make a phase-locked loop that is optimized for a particular application less suitable (and even unsuitable) for use in a different application. Therefore, traditional techniques that were utilized to design phase-locked loops were tailored to the particular applications, in which, the respective phase-locked loop was to be utilized.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.